


I'm strong (but with you I'm stronger)

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Cisco's been vibing new things and  he can't keep it to himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm strong (but with you I'm stronger)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please suffer with me. Aa draft I was just working on is gone. G O N E. Just... fuck.
> 
> Here you have something previously posted on tumblr @marian-elisa. Apparently, I can't stand not posting everything I ever write here, so.

“Cisco, _breath_ ,” Barry comforts his nightmared boyfriend. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s just…” Cisco gathers his thoughts, takes a deep breath. He knows he should’ve mentioned this earlier, but he hoped that if he tried hard enough, he’d be able to ignore what’s been happening to him. “I’ve been having these vibes of us… We… it’s weird. Sometimes I don’t even feel like it’s us from this Earth.”

“Why?”

“Because things are different. They _feel_ different. And… I don’t know, the vibes aren’t from negative things, but… I just have a bad feeling.”

Barry takes his time to reply, making sure to say something helpful. “Maybe ‘cause every other time you’ve vibed it’s been because of bad stuff.”

“Yeah, but… still, I don’t know, Bear. It’s freaking me out.” Cisco allows himself to be vulnerable, to share how mortified he is for this.

“Uhm, but… what are the vibes about?” Barry wonders still puzzled about what could possibly make Cisco this angsty.

“Well, sometimes it’s you and me in the movie theater, or at the cortex laughing or at places I know but that I’ve never been in with you.” Cisco recalls last night. “And yesterday, when you thought I’d vibed you were right. I just didn’t want you to think I wasn’t focused on what we were doing…”

“Oh, baby…” Barry pulls him in a hug and strokes Cisco’s hair and back, wishing he’s able to feel the love emanating from his chest flooding his soul. “We’ll fix it, we’ll figure it out. Together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
